thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlene
She was an important character but really sucks at times. She needs to go back to being devine In the first few books, Charlene was a winer and was easilly scared. She prefered to work as a team. She also doubted herself and didn't know what she brought to the Kingdom Keepers team. However, due to a trip through a bat closure, Charlene discovered her skill and loved to use it. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark In this book, Charlene first met the other Keepers. She was only chosen to be a DHI for her looks and so was often cared by The Overtakers. However she did still help the Keepers. First of all, she joined the others at it's a Small World and her singing helped Finn get the answer to save them all. She later went on The Many Adventures of Whinnie the Pooh and nearly drowned with Willa after they discovered a clue for The Stonecutter's Quill. Charlene was a winer though as she just wanted to go home after they discovered Maybeck had gone missing. But she did prove to be good at scrable, making several combinations for The Stonecutter's Quill anagram. She did however fall under a spell at 'Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party' after she and Amanda fainted. Luckilly, Finn, Philby and Maybeck saved her. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn In this book, Charlene was the first person to voice her concern about the lightning and Amanda and Jez appearing at the Magic Kingdom. She ended up being one of the Keepers to find Amanda and Jez's DHI despite her hatred of getting her hair wet. Later on, at the Animal Kingdom, Charlene was given the role of being DeVine. While she was looking for an outfit, she was the first one to voice her concern about the noise the hangers were making and then her scream when she saw the bat made everyone aware they were under attack. Soon Charlene entered the Park as DeVine and blended in very well with the scenery. She was the one to tell the Keepers about the different music which helped them in the end, find Jez. Carlene was then told to keepe an eye on the Bat Enclosure on the Maharajah Jungle Trek. She ended up joining them in order to get a peek backstage. She discovered that Maleficent was backstage with the DHI's of Willa and Philby. Charlene also hooked up the Security Camera so Amanda could keep an eye on Backstage. With the Fob, Charlene managed to cross Willa and Philby back over. She later joined Amanda and Finn in resuing Jez from the Tiger Yard. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow In this book, Charlene became more adventurous. She said it is because she had realised her contibution to the Keepers as being the athletics person. This identification helped the Keepers a lot in this book. Firstly, Charlene entered Wonders of Life by managing to climb up the wall using a rope. Soon, on another night, Charlene came up with an idea to get across the bridge to France with Willa and Jess. She then got chased by Jesters as she managed to achieve All-clear. When she lost them she returned to help Willa and Jess defeat the gargoyle. She then had to join Maybeck on Mission:Space and discovered the secret video from Wayne. She then was part of the team that had to search or a hat and it was her who found Mickey's Soceror Hat. She then returned to Wonder in order to act as a decoy to The Overtakers. She got attacked by Norweigiens's, Trolls and Foo Lions but her athletism helped save her. She soon went to Fantasmic! and had the tricky task of tieing up Chernabog in order to help Finn win his battle with Maleficent. She amanged to find a DHI shadow backstage and managed to get her, Finn and Amanda onto the propert where they climbed a wall. It was here that Amanda revealed that Charlene liked Finn. Charlene then tried to attempt her task of tieing up Chernabog but twostage hands stopped and talked underneath the ladder she was climbing. She eventually got up to him and worked her way at tieing him up. Chernabog however did fight back but only helped her more. She next found a spear and threw it into Chernabog's heel, thuus making up fall off balance ad shoot fire into the path of Wayne. Chernabog was captured and taken to the vet clinic at Animal Kingdom. Charlene was part of the swimming team to rescue Wayne. She managed to get to a cord that powered the barge away from the dock. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play In this book, Charlene was put under a spell by the Evil Queen. She made Finn and Amanda go to Cyberspace Mountain at Disney Quest and their simulator ended up being attacked by The Overtakers. Later she appeared at Finn's school and went with him to visit Wanda. She started asking a lot of questions which made Finn suspicious. Later on she volonteered to do the Kim Possible Mission which was out of place as it wasn't an athletic task. She finally was crossed over by the Overtakers and hunted down. Luckilly Finn and Philby were there to rescue her and Philby kissed her in order to resue her from the spell. It worked. She later arranged with Amanda to attack Sally, a green-eye, into giving them answers. She had to hold on to Sally which was really quite hard for her. When Willa was crossed over, she rang Charlene who informed her that Finn and Maybeck were going to save her. When Amanda was under her spell, Charlene dressed up as a Chinese acrobat in order to get the spindle from the show at EPCOT. She performed the moves perfectly and got it. However it didn't work. She was later crossed over to attack Cruella and the Evil Queen and was forced to rescue Maybeck. She distracted the Queen with a Mirror and threatened to send them all back with the Fob. When they did cross back over, Charlene dropped the Fob into a drawer so the Keepers could get it back. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game Charlene first appeared in this book with Maybeck, on her patrol of The Engineering Base. There she fought off Fantasia Brooms. Charlene was holding onto a broom and the bottom started to disolve. She didn't see this and she started to fall. Maybeck came around the corner to see her falling and he runs to help her. He stretches his arms out but miss. Charlene sticks the landing and Maybeck has tear in his eyes. They then patrol together holding hands.She later returned here to gaurd it with Willa, Maybeck and 4 Volunteer Kingdom Keepers. Charlene later went onboard The Disney Dream. Charlene later attend a meeting about The Sail-Away Celebration and found out The Keepers role in it. She later appeared at the Sail-Away Celebration and the opening of The Vibe, where she asked Finn about what had happened at the Sail-Away Celebration before spotting Storey Ming. She later Crossed Over and went with Finn to Lifeboat 57. There, they were chased by Hyenas before successfullt getting into the lifeboat before some Cast Members also boarded and performed a test on it. Luckilly, they didn't know about the two teenagers also onboard. When the Lifeboat landed Castaway Cay, Charlene and Finn met up with Maybeck and Willa who were in Lifeboat 12. They then discovere that the Cast Members were in one of the Massage Cabanas. Charlene washoisted up onto Finn's Shoulders where she saw Tia Dalma with the Cast Members. When the Cast Members left the hut, they also left the island, leaving the four KKs stranded. They eneded up swimming and got attacked by some Needlefish. Charlene panicked and became more human and less DHI. Luckilly Finn was able to save them all with the code King Triton told him. This made some flying fish make a safety wall around them so the Keepers could get back onboard The Disney Dream. The next day, The Keepers went back to Castaway Cay. Willa and Charlene were sent to follow to Cast Members into the jungle and discovered they were Overtakers. The two girls also discovered The Overtaker Cast Members were going to unload something off of a plane. However, when the Charlene and Willa were trying to get out of the woods, they discovered they were lost and started to argue before stopping themselves. They eventually discovered the ship was north of them because of the shadows nearby. However, they still couldn't get to the ship as the paths intertwined with eachother in random pattens and they would get lost again. They then realised, Philby would try to Cross them back over and then try to Cross them Over so they could get advice. After Willa Crossed-Over, the two girls followed the fireworks as a beacon and Charlene went to help Finn. There, she kissed him before being sent to help Philby. When she arrived, she some how managed to get onto the back of the truck with the box and fell off before being met by Willa and Philby and telling them all of what she knew from Finn. Then Maybeck appeared and told them what he knew and about Luwoski's pressence, confirming the plane landing was due to the OTs. She later Crossed-Over and took orders from Philby in order to find the crate. After searching Walt Disney Theatre and studying the box, Charlene was called back by Amanda and Jess, who had also Crossed-Over. After Amanda and Jess went to get Charlene, Evil Queen and Cruella De'Vil walked by and talked about a bat being in the crate. Then Amanda came up with a plan to get away from the Hyenas. Maybeck stepped back as Charlne climbed the wall. After he was told to stop, he was told to put the mask down slowly as Charlene counted down from three. At one, Maybeck put the mask on the flooor adn ran with the others as Charlene had managed to drop a curtain on top of The Hyenas. That night, all of The KKs and Jess and Amanda and Storey had ameeting about what was in the box. They realised it had to be Chernabog ut why, they couldn't figure out. Also, Philby told them that in the Security Office, there was a note aksing if VQ was authorised and Philby told them VQ was Tia Dalma and she probabaly wasn't authorised. The next day, the five Keepers went to The Walt Disney Theatre for a DHI Event. However, Maleficent appeared and the kids were trapped in a net before being pushed below the stage by Pirates. There, the Pirates attacked the kds and stabbed Charlene in the shoulder. Eventually they escaped the net and fought The Pirates and two CTDs . After defeating them, The crate containing Chernabog fell and broke apart, allowing Chernabog to escape. The kids then left and fled the place before getting to the safety of their staterooms. Unfortunatley, Cherlene didn't make it to her stateroom and was stopped by a Cast Member, who took her to the ship's hospital. In this book Charlene and Maybeck feelings start to arise. Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage Appearences Trivia *Charlene has only been in SBS once, when The Keepers lost The Fob (KK3). *There was a love triangle between Finn, Amanda and Charlene. Despite Charlene being beautiful and really liking him, Finn loves Amanda. It seems that Charlene will never get Finn as Amanda and Finn have now kissed. She now seems attracted to Maybeck. *Charlene has the nickname of Charlie which is only used by Finn and Maybeck. *Charlene is scared of most things including Lighting and Bats. Gallery: Portrait charlene.jpg|Charlene Charlene2.jpg|Charlene, KK1 Charlene.jpg|Charlene, KK3 Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Female Characters